An American Witch
by sweetshopavenger
Summary: An American Witch comes to Hogwarts, and is not welcomed, until she finds the right guy.
1. Chapter 1

Everything is copyrighted to J

Everything is copyrighted to J.K. Rowling excluding a few characters, which belong to E. Kading.

An American Witch

She kept her eyes fixed straight in front of her, determined not to show the emotion inside her.Emily Hannan was a 5th year at Hogwarts, yet this was her first day there.She came from America, where she was being home-schooled in the area of witchcraft and she also went to public school with the muggles.After taking the Hogwarts' Placement Tests, she was put with the 5th years.Right where she should have been, considering she was 15.

Emily's first day had not been good, however.The Hogwarts students laughed at her, pointed at her, and whispered about her.Emily had dyed blue hair, and her robe was sewn up with patches, saying things such as "Fugazi", "Minor Threat", and "Rancid", to name a few.No one was expecting her type, when they heard about the new student, they expected a REGULAR one, not some 'weirdo' such as herself.

Avoiding the eyes of passerby's, she made it through the corridor to the Gryffindor entrance.Once she made it there, she forgot the password.

"Oh crud." Emily sighed, and sat down in the corner, waiting for someone to come and say the password.

Finally, another 5th year female Gryffindor, whom Emily recognized as 'Helen', or something that began with an H, walked towards the Gryffindor entrance.Emily quickly jumped up.

"Hi, remember me?I'm in your potions class! I'm in almost all of your classes!" Emily said, stuttering a bit.

"Umm…I guess so." The girl said.

"Helen, do you remember the password to get in?" 

"First of all, my name is NOT Helen, it's Hermione!" Hermione stated, annoyed."Second of all, YOU are supposed to remember the password, not depend on me to know it." And she sighed, agitated.

"Look," Emily practically barked, "It's my first day.I'm sorry.I've been getting grief from all of you, and truthfully?I don't care anymore.I know you all hate me because I'm strange.Just tell me the password so I can get out of yer faces!"

Hermione was somewhat dumbstruck, and then she muttered "willowwing" and walked in.Emily jumped in after her, and the busy, noisy, gryffindor common room was hushed.Emily blinked twice and then sat down on a couch.A 7th year boy walked over and sat down next to her.

"Hi!" he said, brightly.

…. To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

All belongs to JK Rowling except a few characters who belong to E

All belongs to JK Rowling except a few characters who belong to E. Kading

American Witch Chap 2.

"Hi!" the boy said brightly.

Shocked, Emily could not answer.She looked the boy over and said shyly "Who are you?"

"The name is Brian.You looked kind of lonely, so I thought I'd talk to you.I noticed you around school today." The boy said, with a half smile on his face.

"Are you sure you want to talk to me?It seems like your reputation might be at stake by even looking at me." Emily replied, and glanced around the room, watching everyone's heads turn back to what they were doing quickly.

"Of course I want to talk to you.You aren't alone, you know, Emily.My older cousin was just like you.She wasn't as brave though.When she went to Hogwarts, she left her identity behind.When she got out of Hogwarts, she was back to her old pink haired, 'raggy' muggle band clothes.She was so smart though, and friendly, that no one would have cared if she wore what she wanted to wear.That's why I'm glad to see you.You look smart, and you seem friendly." Brian patted Emily's shoulder, 

"You would think that, wouldn't you?" Emily asked."No one here likes me, they never will.They laugh because of the way I talk, the things I like.I was raised a muggle for 14 years!How do they expect me to be?"

"What is your name?" Brian asked.

"Emily."

"Emily, they expect you to be yourself.If they want you to change, I'll sock'em myself.Now let me show you around Hogwarts, eh?You look like the kind who doesn't mind getting into a bit of trouble!" Brian laughed, and then grabbed Emily's arm and pulled her towards the door."We'll be back later!" he shouted to the rest of the Gryffindors.

Emily's eyes twinkled, a twinkle she had only ever had when she, her brother, and her cousin and gone making trouble back in America."Are you sure this is alright, Brian?" Emily asked, not caring what the answer was.

"It's alright with me!" he answered, laughing, and tugging her arm to follow him down a flight of stairs.

Continued in Chap 3


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Emily shrank into the shadows when someone came running up to Brian and her.Thinking it was a teacher, she held her breath in order to stay quiet.

"Hey man." The voice said, a deep whisper.

"How are you doing Rick?I haven't seen you in ages!" Brian said, and did what appeared to be a secret handshake with him.

"I'm doing alright man!What are you doing out here?Got a girl with you or something?" Rick laughed a little, "Hey great job yesterday at Quidditch.You creamed Ravenclaw!" 'Rick' replied.

"What are YOU doing out here?And what's it to you if I do have a girl with me?In fact…" Brian joked, and pulled Emily out in front of him.

"Who's this?" Rick asked, staring into Emily's big, still twinkling, almost gray eyes.

"It's Emily.She's a new kid, from America."Brian almost bragged.

"Oh America, eh?Heard the girls from there were cute." Rick said, and pinched her arm.

"Ow." Emily said "Well it depends on what kind of girls you like."

"I like all girls." Rick laughed.

"Well I got this one." Brian said, defensively.

"Alright, Alright man!I gotta go now.Emily I'll see you later." Rick waved and left.

"Sorry about that.He's Rick King.He's all jokes…Not worth listening to him." Brian told Emily, after Rick had left."

"He wasn't that bad…" Emily said.

"Don't tell me you like him!Please Emily, it's been a good day.Don't ruin it." Brian pleaded.

Emily nodded, and followed Brian around, as he explained everything to her, until he finally ended the tour.He kissed Emily on the cheek, and then on the mouth.Emily, astonished, didn't say anything.Brian then said the password and entered the common room, Emily obediently following.

Two boys, looking like twins, were throwing something around and laughing as some of the younger 1st years screamed.Emily walked over and watched, giggling a little bit.One of the boys walked up to her.

"Hullo!I'm George.George Weasley.What's your name then?" the boy said, with a smirk on his face.

"I'm Emily Kading.Who's that?" Emily asked, pointing at the boys twin.

"He's Fred.This is Harry, that's Ron, and that's Hermione." Fred pointed to each of them.

"Oh yes.I've met Hermione.And Harry and Ron are in some of my classes!" Emily said and waved at Hermione.Hermione scowled.

"Don't mind Hermione, she's studying for a test." George laughed. 

"I understand." Emily nodded, sympathetically.

"Oh yes!This is Angelina, and this is Lavendar.Angelina is mine, Lavendar is Fred's." George said, and then whispered "He digs younger girls.Watch out."

This set Emily into a fit of laughter.Finally, it was turning out for her.Maybe she'd have some fun at this school yet.George and Emily talked for a bit, when Brian came over.Emily was a little mad at him.She did not want him to like her.She thought it was totally out of line what he did.Emily usually wasn't like this.But when Brian came, she turned around and talked to Fred.

Continued in Chap. 4


End file.
